Tendo's Moemon
Tendo's Moemon team from the Moemon Emerald and Platinum series is as follows. Moemon Emerald Milana Milana is a Blaziken, known for her fighting spirit and unswerving loyalty to Tendo. His first Moemon, she has shown a preference for close-ranged attacks and pure physical power. Although she does bear some insecurities, she hides them behind a tough exterior. Broadway Broadway is an Altaria with a beautiful voice. Graceful and a bit vain, although quite fragile, she acts as a big sister figure to the other Moemon. Her dream is to become a singer. Hawai Hawai is a Slaking who, true to her personality, spends most her time sleeping. She doesn't like to be disturbed and can be quite grumpy at times, but she is also fiercely protective of the others and will brutally retaliate when her master or companions are targeted. Carcassona Carcassona is a Skarmory with a sturdy mind. Rational and down-to-earth, she is a protector to the other Moemon, often jumping in front of the danger in order to cover those close to her. Despite somewhat lacking in imagination, she holds great kindness. Sahara Sahara is a Flygon known for her appetite. Much like her other dragon-type brethen, she is fiercely independant, but she always strives to prove her worth, especially when compared to other Dragon-types like Antarctica. Sylvia Sylvia is an Absol with a somewhat somber attitude. Somewhat of a fatalist, she however has learned quite a bit of optimism from Tendo's tendencies to confront catastrophes head-on and triumph. She hides a heroic side. Vienna Vienna is a Mightyena with a sadistic streak and a naughty mind, although she is more playful and mischievous and holds no malice. She however has a softer side, which she only shows around Tendo. Venitia Venitia is a Delcatty, with a snub and aristocratic mentality. Considering herself as Tendo's most beautiful Moemon - something that puts her in competition with Athena or Atlanta - she strives only to be adored and can be somewhat whimsical. Varsovia Varsovia is a Houndoom with a 'street attitude' due to her life on the streets for most of her life. With a thug-like attitude and a rough exterior, she has never known kindness and softness before Tendo and is slowly learning those things by his side. Copenhague Copenhague is a Quagsire known for her easygoing attitude. Playful and calm, she acts as an older sister, helping others with their problems while mostly relaxing. Her laid-back attitude is her most defining trait. Spartia Spartia is a Heracross with an impressive fighting spirit. A fighter by heart, Spartia loves challenges and strives only to overcome them. She has a tendency to impulsively dash to the frontline despite Tendo's warnings, but never minds about being defeated. Espana Espana is a Rapidash with a blend of elegance and determination. A speed fanatic, she loves to show off in races and prove her potential as a speedster and a fighter. Sicilia Sicilia is an Azumarill, quite young, playful and naive. She loves to act as a maid and has an eccentric side, which fuels her persistant optimism and carefree attitude, laughing in the face of danger. She is excellent when it comes to moral support. Lutetia Lutetia is a Swellow, known for her haughty and proud attitude. Gutsy and eager to earn recognition from Tendo, she often tries too hard and ends up hurting herself, but would rather succeed without asking for help. Athena Athena is a Gardevoir and one of Tendo's first companions. Possessive and extremely protective of Tendo, harboring obvious feelings for him, she considers herself as Tendo's true wife, which sometimes puts her at odds with other, rival Moemon. Atlanta Atlanta is a Miloti'''c, a natural shiny with great pride in her beauty. Charming and sensual in her attitude, she acts like a diva, and loves to be admired. She is a natural follower of Critias. Empyrea '''Empyrea is a Rayquaza who governs the skies of Hoenn. She is the elder sister of Critias and Megiddon and is responsible for preventing them from attacking eachother. She has a kind nature, as well as a slight god complex due to her responsibilities. Critias Critias is a Kyogre, ruling over Hoenn's oceans. She fancies herself as a queen and finds grace and elegance to be the most important qualities for a queen of her caliber, which puts her at constant odds with Megiddon. Megiddon Megiddon is a Groudon, the queen fo Hoenn's landmass. Brutal and adamant, she has no time for elegance, poetry and charm and prefers brute strength and natural ferocity. She is constantly at war with Critias and can only be stopped by Tendo and Empyrea. Moemon Platinum Alaska Alaska is an Empoleon, who first as a Piplup lacked confidence in her ability. After being nursed and trained by Tendo, she acted more and more responsibly, becoming Tendo's premier protector in Sinnoh with the pride of an empress. Siberia Siberia is a Weavile who seems at first look to be brutal and is quite a bit sadistic. However, she is only cruel to those she deems her or Tendo's enemies, and holds a fierce loyalty towards Tendo and the other Moemon. Lavandina Lavandina is a Vespiqueen with a regal personnality. One of the rare Combees with a potential for evolution (despite all Combees being female due to the Moemon timeline), she acts as a queen and expects to be served like one. Lilia Lilia is a Staraptor with a reckless personnality and a passion for danger and close-ranged battles. She loves to endanger herself for Tendo's sake despite his protests as a way to show her affection and loyalty. Antarctica Antarctica is a Garchomp, who attempts to act like a wild Moemon despite having life most her life as a trained Moemon. Her great natural potential and her desire to improve constantly have saved Tendo's life several times. Ivoria Ivoria is a Rhyperior who acts as a tactical master for Tendo's team. Solid and unflinching, she aims to protect all Moemon and can be adamant and single-minded at times. However, she is quite caring, and her toughness is mainly an exterior. Kyuden Kyuden is a Steelix with a strange hue who was found by Ivoria. Extremely enduring, she often trains with Antarctica, striving to become invincible. Canterria Canterria is a Roserade who had a hard time trusting Tendo at first, but who ended up being one of the closest to him in Sinnoh. Elegant and self-conscious, she can be quite acidic to those she considers rivals or enemies. Vega Vega is a Luxray, and one of the first Moemon encountered by Tendo on Sinnoh. Ceaselessly trying to prove her own ferocity and standing as an alpha female, she actually loves situations of rivalry and often clashes with her rivals just for fun. Rokugan Rokugan is a Toxicroak with a ninja-like mentality. Devoted to Tendo to the death, silent and deadly, she often is perplexed by Tendo's pacifism and kindness, however she never questions his choices. Lachesa Lachesa is a Dusknoir with a brooding persona. Guiding Tendo from Plutonia's cave, she kept a watchful eye over him. Stern and silent, she remains deeply protective to Tendo, perhaps due to a greater bond caused by her spectral nature. Plutonia Plutonia is a Giratina who watched over Sinnoh's Distorsion World. Grim and strangely timid, with an empty personality, she slowly began to develop emotions with Tendo's guidance, learning the meaning and purpose of life with him. Saturnia Saturnia is a Dialga who controls Sinnoh's temporal stability. Despite tremendous power, she is actually quite shy and would rather not use her powers. She came to Tendo on her own and is content with her role as one of his precious Moemon. Urania Urania is a Palkia who controls Sinnoh's spatial balance. A bit more assertive that her sister Saturnia, she remains kindhearted and responsible and, like Saturnia, handed herself to Tendo, sensing a greater purpose in him. Pyxis Pyxis is an Uxie with a mischievous spirit. An embodiment of knowledge, she knows about Tendo's past and teases him about his choices and actions in other lives. However, she remains deeply kind and supportive of him. Lacerta Lacerta is a Mesprit who embodies emotions and thrives with the kindness and love in Tendo's group. Saved from Cyrus's grasp by him, she chose to guide him towards Arceus with the certainty that he would reach her. Auriga Auriga is an Azelf and an incarnation of courage and willpower. Harmonized with Tendo's fighting spirit, she accompanied him towards the League in a desire to see his determination. She is quite satisfied with him, and he gives her plenty of occasions to exert herself. Marzia Marzia is a Heatran with a burning determination. At first highly dubious about Tendo's right to "own" her as an ally, she warmed up eventually due to Tendo's genuine care and affection and became one of his trusted companions.Category:Pokemon Category:Character